


Cascarones

by Karmageddon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Babies, Biblical References, F/M, Fangirls, Literary References & Allusions, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Parents & Children, Spells & Enchantments, inevitable dash of pretension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmageddon/pseuds/Karmageddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When River becomes pregnant, Simon turns to Anya for vengeance. But the results aren't what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cascarones

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of Firefly fanfic rehabilitates Jayne. The Firefly fen are played by Anya in this story. Also God.

“I agree that in your case, the standard vengeance package would not be adequate,” Anya said.

“Given my sister’s . . .”--Simon paused painfully--“condition at this point, it wouldn't be appropriate. Do you have an alternative?”

Anya looked thoughtful.

“Well, the process is rather like making a cascaron. First, we take out the insides. In this case, the part that tried to sell you out to the Alliance, the part that tries to take over the ship whenever your captain is gone for more than the amount of time it takes to--”

“Alright, alright . . .”

“Then we fill in the space left over with something light and colorful. Only the shell remains.”

That was fine with Simon. He’d always been rather fond of the shell.

* * *

The wailing seemed to reverberate off the bulkhead. River stared helplessly at the crying baby on her lap, but no one seated around the table made a move to help her. After two and a half months of this, she’d used up everyone’s goodwill on the subject.

Jayne stepped over the hatch, smiling inexplicably at the scene.

“Aww, how’s my baby girl an’ my baby girl?” he said affectionately, bending to kiss River’s cheek as he swept the crying infant out of her arms.

A few sways of Jayne’s body and she quieted instantly. As he turned toward the galley to prepare a bottle, her wide baby-eyes peered out over his shoulder, her tiny body perched against his massive form like an owl in an oak tree. Even one-handed, Jayne measured the powder and water with practiced ease, fastening the top deftly.

“How ‘bout after I give the lil’ one some supper and put ‘er down for the night, I give my sugar beet a foot rub?”

“Okay,” said River in a small voice. Her expression was still tense, as if just being in the same room with the baby was tiring for her.

Jayne cooed at the infant as she sucked on the bottle avidly, eyes closed in bliss as she rested in the crook of Jayne’s bicep and forearm.

The crew looked on in mesmerized silence. Even after several months of this, it still didn’t seem natural. Wash’s fork, in fact, was poised mid-air as he watched in fascination.

“They ‘meant it for evil’,” said Book thoughtfully. “‘But God meant it for good’.”


End file.
